He Needs You
by ValentineClementine
Summary: Mikuo didn't need just anybody to lift him from a never ending sadness, and the person he needed felt he didn't deserve such a perfect boy. Akaito/Mikuo Fluff


This is my first Vocaloid fanfic, and I absolutely love these two. I worked hard on this, hope you like!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this writing.

* * *

Akaito could never believe how sweet sounding Mikuo was. It didn't matter how many times he heard the teal-haired boy sing, how much emotion he put into each word and sound, the smile on his face and wiggling hips when he sang an upbeat song, and the tears he wiped from the corner of his eyes as he came out of the recording booth after singing to a gloomy tune.

Still, he always had a smile on his face, even when things turned for the worse. When Miku's new CD failed to be a big hit and she had a breakdown, when Haku was a trembling, drunken mess on the kitchen floor, and even when Rin and Teto managed to get a hold of one of Miku's hair ties and his own hair. He always exited the day with shining eyes and a grin bigger than the moon.

Even through all of that, Akaito knew that the gorgeous boy was holding in most of his emotions, not wanting others to be worried about him. He wanted them to think that he could be just as 'perfect' as his older sister. Akaito knew all the pain, sadness, and hurt he was leaving caged inside him. As he wandered aimlessly around the house at night, he usually caught Neru huddled outside his door, legs pulled into her chest, as Mikuo cried himself to sleep every day of the week. She would just lift her head up and mouth three words to Akaito before getting up and wobbling back to her own room. She cared more than she let people know, and Akaito was grateful for that.

It seemed to get worse, Mikuo retreating to his room just after getting home and barely eating anything. His cheeks were sinking in and his arms becoming skinnier. Every time Akaito looked at him, Neru shot him a knowing glance from across the room, the words she mouthed becoming more and more important.

Even though, Akaito couldn't bring himself to knock upon Mikuo's door, to wrap his arms around the smaller male and tangle his fingers into his feathery soft hair and tell him that everything would be okay. That he could tell Akaito anything and never have to worry again. He wanted to do those things, but every time he stopped outside of Mikuo's door and heard the soft sobbing and sniffling, something inside of him screamed that he wasn't good enough for the younger. That he didn't deserve him and never would

Time progressed and Neru and him still seemed to be the only ones that noticed what was happening. That day Mikuo sang World is Mine and broke down in the middle of recording, sobbing into his hands. Miku took him home, but when the rest of them got there he was already locked in his room. Miku was sitting on the counter, as concerned look on her face as she looked up at them with furrowed eyebrows.

Neru grabbed Akaito's arm and dragged him into another room, speaking softly but determinedly, "You have to do something. You may not have seen the way he looks at you, but I have. He doesn't want anyone to help him but you, and if you don't he's only going to get worse. Do you understand me, Shion Akaito?"

"Y-yes, I-"

"Do you understand me?"

He looked back at her with the same determination, "Yes. I do."

She leaned back and breathed out heavily, "Tonight." And then she stalked away, leaving Akaito to think of just how he was going to do this.

o-o-o

Leaving his room sometime late, Akaito made his way to Mikuo's door. He had thought carefully about it he knew exactly what he should do. Spotting Neru outside, she simply nodded and walked off, leaving him to it and satisfied that he had kept his word.

Taking a deep breath in, he knocked carefully with the back of his knuckles before stepping back and waiting for an answer. The moment seemed to take an eternity, but there finally was a small, weak sounding, "Who is it?"

Akaito froze, he didn't think Mikuo would actually answer him. He had looked so fragile when he stepped into the recording studio that he didn't even think he should be able to walk.

"Hello?"

That delicate voice reached his ears once more, and he cleared his throat to respond. "It's Akaito."

A pause.

"Come in."

He held his breath as he turned the knob, letting himself into Mikuo's room, shivering as cold air met his skin. The first thing he noticed was the open window and the fall breeze drifting in and agitating the deep blue curtains that surrounded it. Then he turned his eyes toward Mikuo who sat of crumpled sheets, a light gray shirt hanging off his shoulder as the moon shone off his pale skin. A small smile graced his thin lips as he blinked sleepily.

Just that sight made Akaito's heart swell with emotion, and he rushed forward, placing one knee on the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around his thin middle. Mikuo gasped and Akaito felt his body go rigid before slowly become less tense. He soon slumped into Akaito's embrace and brought his arms up to twist his hands into his black shirt, breathing in and out shakily as he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

When Akaito felt those cold drops on his shoulder he pulled back and looked into Mikuo's crying face. Even in tears the boy was beautiful. He moved one arm from his waist up to his face and gently cupped it, wiping the tears out from the corner of his eyes. Then, looking him straight in those crystal orbs, he spoke cautiously but seriously, "You can tell me anything, Mikuo. I'll listen and I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to, just let me help."

Then, after more tears escaped, which were quickly vanquished by Akaito, he smiled and closed his eyes, bringing his own hands up to hold the one on his face. "Kay," came the almost silent respond that Akaito would have missed if not for the gentle parting of his slim lips.

Without any warning, Mikuo opening his eyes and reached forward, pulling Akaito's head down to meet his own mouth in a sweet kiss.

The taller froze for the second time that night as his own ruby orbs met Mikuo's gleaming sapphire ones. The blue in front of him was slowly closed off to the world by pale lids as warm arms held his shoulders. It ended all too fast as Mikuo pulled back with a smile and fell back onto his bed, pulling Akaito with him, a giggle that sounded very much like wind chimes escaping.

Giving him one more peck on the lips, Mikuo fell asleep with a drowsy smile painted of his features. Sending the sleeping boy his own loving look, he pulled the blanket around the both of them and allowed sleep to claim him. No further words were needed, they already had the other.

o-o-o

Mikuo was the first to wake, and he yawned with a stretch, sitting up from the warmth and feeling a heavy weight on his lap. Looking down he caught sight of Akaito's arm draped lazily across his waist. Letting out a small chuckle, he detangled himself from the boy that had once came off as cold to him and carefully lifted himself out of the sheets and off of the bed.

Wandering outside his room, he allowed himself to become lost in his thoughts. How he had managed to get so deep, so twisted into the sadness, how he felt he would never be perfect enough for his fans. Plenty were already more popular than he was, he merely sang as the male counterpart to his amazing sister who rose to the top in no time, gathering fans from all around the world. All he was to most was nothing more that a simple pitch change that could be easily done in five seconds in a computer program. He was more than that, he was his own voice, but he couldn't protest against it when more than some believed the false.

Sighing, Mikuo leaned against a wall for a quick second before making a turn into the kitchen, where Neru sat in a crumpled-looking heap in a chair, head resting on the table and ponytail looking terribly knotted. He couldn't put a hand to his mouth fast enough to contain his small laugh, he had never seen the blonde in such a disheveled state before.

The older girl's head turned up instantly at the giggle, and relief was obvious on her face. Neru quickly stood up and hugged him tightly, more than excited to hear the teal-haired boy's laugh once again. Resting her forehead on his with a sigh and a smile, she spoke softly but surely.

"You really did need him."

* * *

A review would make my day :)


End file.
